


I Pledge Allegiance to My Dad

by emptychairsat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pedophilia, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptychairsat/pseuds/emptychairsat
Summary: 提姆永远会记得他十三岁的那个下午，当布鲁斯·韦恩端着一碟柠檬蛋糕突然出现在他卧室的情形。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	I Pledge Allegiance to My Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Underage Sex, 强迫  
> 恋童情节，不接受请不要阅读；纯属虚构，现实恋童都该死  
> pedophilia Bruce, do not read if you can't handle this topic

提姆永远会记得他十三岁的那个下午，当布鲁斯·韦恩端着一碟柠檬蛋糕突然出现在他卧室的情形。他记得门是如何开启一条狭窄的缝，韦恩又是如何像柔软的影子一样透过那道缝隙看着他，蓝眼睛在门的阴影中闪烁着昏暗迷人的光芒。

“提姆，我能进来吗？”

“当然，为什么不呢，布鲁斯。”提姆冲他微笑。男人小心翼翼地挪进来，将门在身后关上。午后寂静的热风柔软地包裹着他们的鼻尖，空气中弥漫着一股疲惫的灰尘味。布鲁斯只穿着袜子，无声地靠近他。

“你的鞋呢？”提姆放下笔。

“丢了。”布鲁斯冲他做了个鬼脸，“你在做什么？”

“只是些作业。”提姆冲他咧嘴一笑，朝布鲁斯手里的蛋糕点点头，“那是给我的吗？”

“噢，没错。”布鲁斯将蛋糕放在他的桌子上，“当然是你的，小伙子。”

“谢了，布鲁斯！你一直是最棒的。”在提姆拿起叉子时，将蛋糕一叉一叉地放进嘴里。柔软的甜品带着湿气，在他嘴里融化成模模糊糊的一团。

“提姆……你有没有吃过……咸冰激凌？”

“那是什么，布鲁斯？”提姆好奇地看着他，用力吮黏在叉子间的奶油。男人将手放到提姆的后颈上，微微汗湿地贴着他的皮肤，提姆能闻到对方身上的古龙水味。

“你想尝尝看吗？”

提姆冲他露出笑容：“又有蛋糕又有冰激凌？布鲁斯，发生了什么？”

“没什么，提姆。”布鲁斯用拇指轻轻搓着他的皮肤。

“告诉我吧，布鲁斯，你想说什么的时候总是这样皱着眉头。”

“我……只是很想念……杰伊。”

提姆放下叉子，站起来给他一个小小的拥抱。他不像迪克一样喜欢抱人，尤其当拥抱对象是布鲁斯时，这让他感到有些不好意思：“有什么我能为你做的吗，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯轻轻推开他，让他重新坐回椅子上，强颜欢笑地看着他：“也许一起来吃一些咸冰激凌？”

“那你还在等什么，老头？”提姆想模仿杰森那种粗糙的街头气息来逗乐布鲁斯，但他知道他失败了，布鲁斯看着他的样子好像在看一段令人心惊胆战的回忆。

所以提姆没有问布鲁斯哪里有咸冰激凌，也没有问布鲁斯他为什么颤抖得这么厉害，提姆只是顺从地张着嘴，伸着舌头，等待布鲁斯喂它。布鲁斯在将蛋糕送进他嘴里的时候歪了一下，一撇奶油蹭到提姆的鼻尖和嘴唇上。提姆抓住男人的手帮助他稳住才咬到了那块蛋糕，布鲁斯轻声道歉，说他像个用糖霜和奶油点缀的小老头，提姆冲他哈哈大笑，凑过头去让布鲁斯用拇指把那些甜蜜抹去。

“提姆。”揩掉奶油的手指移动到他的脸颊上，布鲁斯紧紧捧住他的脸，“谢谢你。谢谢你出现在这里。”

“不客气。”提姆朝他羞涩地微笑。“咸冰激凌？”他提醒。

“当然，当然，孩子。你相信我，对吧？”布鲁斯后退一步。

提姆看着他站在离自己一尺远的地方。这是个夏季的午后，一切都寂静无声，热风在他的颈部蹭动。他坐在椅子上，仰头看着布鲁斯·韦恩，充满疑虑地晃动两条腿。布鲁斯看起来像一座沉默的雕像一样耸立在他面前，嗡嗡震动的呼吸下涌动着提姆无法理解的潮起潮落。

接着布鲁斯冲他解开裤带，脱下裤子，第一次将“那个东西”展示在提姆面前。

如果提姆愿意诚实地面对他的过去，他会发觉自己很害怕。他的呼吸加快，手指轻轻地握成一个拳头。他当然知道那个东西，他有，他爸爸也有。但他从没有见过像布鲁斯现在那么大，那么红的，而且还正直愣愣地指向他。“布鲁斯？”提姆悄悄抓住椅背。

“把嘴放上去，提姆。”

“哪里？”他的手心冒汗，后背不自觉地贴紧了椅子。

“最前面。把你的嘴唇贴在最前面。”布鲁斯大踏步靠近他，冲他扶起那个东西，手抓着椅背，将提姆牢牢控制在“那个东西”和身后的椅子之间。提姆看着椭圆的红头上面有一道小小的凹缝,里面正流出透明的液体。

“是这样吗？”提姆看着布鲁斯，试探着把嘴唇贴在那个圆头上，那个东西软软地抵着他的牙齿和舌头，但又烫又腥，在提姆碰到它时会猛得跳动一下。提姆觉得很好玩，又去吸了一下，用舌头轻轻去舔那道湿漉漉的小缝，碰那个小孔。布鲁斯一把狠狠抓住地他的肩膀。

“疼！布鲁斯！你弄疼我了。”提姆立刻松开嘴大叫，一脸不高兴地看着布鲁斯。

“抱歉，提姆，抱歉。”布鲁斯在它头顶嘶嘶作响，把提姆拉得更近，“我保证不这么做了。我们继续好吗？”

“我弄疼你了吗？你喘得很厉害。”

“不，不，提姆，你做得很好。把嘴放回去，吃冰激凌。”

提姆突然不想要了，那个东西很大，提姆不想把他放到嘴里。“我没有吃到冰激凌，布鲁斯，只有苦苦的水。”

“提姆，你见过冰激凌店是怎么做冰激凌的。冰激凌机需要通过一些把手操控才能有冰激凌出来，对吗？这也一样。我来教你好吗？”

“你保证不会再弄痛我？”提姆紧靠在椅子上

“我保证，提姆。”布鲁斯对他说，“我保证。”

“那好吧。”他回答。

提姆重新将那个发烫的圆头放回嘴里，按照布鲁斯的指视嘟起嘴唇或者收缩脸颊。他没做一会儿就感到下颚酸疼，除了苦苦的液体多一点，依然没有冰激凌的痕迹，提姆拒绝再做，用手轻轻推搡布鲁斯，想把东西从嘴里拿出来。

“不要怕，提姆，这只是第一步，张大你的嘴巴。”布鲁斯抓住他，把他的手放到那根又硬又红的东西上面，带着他在上面前后乱摸，提姆的呼吸变得急促起来。布鲁斯的另一只手拉住了提姆的头发，把他调整到一个容易对准并且能把提姆固定住的位置，然后把自己慢慢压向提姆，把那个东西塞进提姆嘴里。提姆的嘴逐渐被撑大到一个不适的宽度，圆头粗糙地摩擦着他的上颚，在他嘴里留下疼痛感和苦苦的腥味。提姆难受地小声呜咽，感觉喘不过气来。

“用鼻子呼吸，提姆。”布鲁斯的手滑落到他的脖子上，“呼吸，孩子。不要紧张。”

提姆闭上眼。呼吸，他对自己说，冷静下来，向蝙蝠侠证明你自己。

“这就对了，孩子。”布鲁斯扶着他的后颈继续把他向前推，“放松你的喉咙，不要害怕。”

提姆呼噜了一声。他感到自己的眼睛里有一点泪水，布鲁斯的脸在他眼前雾蒙蒙地发白。他努力张大着嘴巴，像溺水者一样仰头抽动鼻子，两只手都紧紧抓在布鲁斯放在他嘴里的那个东西上，想让布鲁斯减慢一点放进他嘴里的速度。但布鲁斯低吼一声，掰开提姆的手指只让他抓着自己的大腿，然后粗鲁地抓住提姆的头发，将那个东西一口气全部推到提姆嘴里。提姆嘴紧紧绷在那个东西四周，口水滋滋地不受控制地从嘴角流下来。布鲁斯松开他，提姆一下子弹到椅背上痛苦又大声地咳嗽，脸颊上全是扭曲的红色。“来吧，孩子，再来一次。”提姆蜷缩到椅子上想要逃跑，但布鲁斯趁他大口呼吸的机会，又把东西塞回了他的嘴里，且塞得更深更用力。又烫又大的东西涨满提姆的嘴，抵在他柔软的咽喉上，让提姆想要呕吐；他喘不过气，被噎住了，每吸一口气都像濒死挣扎。提姆努力摇动舌头想把嘴里那个挤来挤去的东西甩掉，无意识地用手疯狂推搡着布鲁斯的大腿。他的脖子被布鲁斯掐得又痛又酸；大脑嗡嗡作响，像有一把钝锤一下一下地敲打着他。提姆感觉自己被顶在一片由尖刀构成的海洋上，海浪是蠕动的刀尖，一下一下刺着他的神经与肉体，每一次起伏都来了疼痛与让他发麻的酥软感，把他洞穿在阵阵血味与腥味之间。

布鲁斯突然松开了他，一些咸咸的东西冲到他的舌头上。很黏，很烫，像流动的铁水一样烙在嘴里。提姆急切地想把那个东西从嘴里拔出来，但布鲁斯依旧控制着他，让那些东西全部留在他的嘴里，过了一会儿才松开他。提姆这才发现自己在哭，眼泪和口水在脸上和下巴上流得到处都是，嗓子嘶哑得说不出话。布鲁斯默默无言地引着他把手重新放到那个滚烫的东西上，抓着提姆揉捏，一些白色的东西继续往外流，于是提姆抽泣着重新贴上去，小口小口吸着，直到不再有东西流出来。

布鲁斯用纸巾给他擦了擦脸，将提姆抱到床上，脱掉了提姆的上衣，说要给他按摩。提姆想要缩成一团，但布鲁斯掰开他，用粗糙的手指摸了他的肚子，胳膊，还有前胸，咬了他前胸上的小硬粒。他问提姆这样舒不舒服，提姆在被单上扭来扭去，最后颤抖得点了点头。布鲁斯笑了，告诉他这很有助于放松，然后又把那个东西放进提姆的嘴里不断撞击，提姆倒在床上，喉咙剧痛无比，但他什么也没有说，咽下了布鲁斯喂给他的全部“咸冰激凌”。

布鲁斯把那东西从提姆嘴里拿出来，大笑着躺到他身旁，把他抱在自己怀里，亲吻他脸上的泪痕。他问提姆咸冰激凌尝起来怎么样，提姆说很咸，而且一点也不像冰激凌，也不好吃。布鲁斯用手梳理着他的头发问他以后还想不想吃，提姆沉默了一会儿，反问他能吃到这个是不是意味着提姆很特殊，是不是能让布鲁斯高兴。布鲁斯点头。于是提姆低声说以后自己还要吃。布鲁斯吻了吻他的额头，告诉提姆不能将这个告诉任何人。提姆点点头，又问告诉别人会怎么样，布鲁斯突然凑过来亲了他的嘴，提姆害羞地大叫，说他母亲告诉他只有夫妻才能这么做。布鲁斯笑着告诉他那是一个魔法，他亲吻了提姆就意味着提姆是他最好的伙伴，但如果提姆把咸冰激凌这些事说出去，布鲁斯就会心碎并永远离开。提姆紧张起来，贴过来又吻了他一下：“我保证不说出去。”布鲁斯笑着抱住他，在白色的被褥间，将他揽在怀里亲了又亲，叫他睡觉。

布鲁斯在晚餐时间给了他一碗真正的冰激凌。乳白色的软球装在雕花的玻璃碗里，撒满草莓与蓝莓，在灯光下散发着冰冷的奶香。但提姆看了只觉得恶心，干呕了一声，把碗推开了。


End file.
